


Our Mascot

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark being weirdly maternal, M/M, Multi, Sam is a lil weirdo, based on some headcannons by sinnamonstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “My dude, can any of the trio create life?? Like, create a sentient toothbrush or something? Not mpreg or anything just "oops, so I might've created a sentient gummy bear..." This could have Sam and Tim potentials as well.”- waterspark357





	Our Mascot

“So ye’re never gonna fuckin’ believe this.”

Anti looked half shocked, half annoyed when he walked into his room, Dark and Wilfords room, the collective room they all shared. He was holding something behind his back, and he was... trying to keep it still or something? Whatever Anti was holding onto, it was putting up a fight of some sort.

Dark looked over at Wilford, a little worried, and then stepped back from his desk, crossing over to where Anti was standing. Dark held out his hands, his aura seemed to be forming some sort of a protective layer around his arms just in case.

Anti revealed the thing behind his back and attempted to drop it into Darks hand. But it held onto Anti with a strange tentacle and Anti made a face of disgust.

“Ugh! Get off me, ye weird little bastard!”

Wilford exclaimed, and no one could tell if it was shock or excitement.

“Oh my! What on Earth... is that Jacks mascot?”

Anti shot him a look.

“It’s not Jacks. It’s ours. The whole channel. He doesn’t own it. Or... maybe he kinda technically does, but he doesn’t have an alive version like me so who’s the fuckin’ winner now?”

Anti finally managed to pry the green thing dangling from his wrist - and it was difficult to describe it as anything other than just a ‘thing’ because there wasn’t really anything to compare it to. It was an eyeball, kind of, but bigger, big enough to take up the size of your hand, and it had one main tentacle thing, with many just... forming as it seemed to require them.

“It’s name is Sam.”

Darks tone was unreadable, and Wilford shot him a look now.

“Don’t name the thing, Darkling! Once you name it you get attached!”

Dark rolled his eyes, taking Sam into his own hands now, studying it carefully. It was... kind of sticky, honestly, and didn’t seem to have any bones or proper internal structure. But after panicking a little bit about being dropped, Sam seemed to almost curl up in Darks hand, making weird, squelchy chirping noises.

Wilford finally stood up from the bed and walked over, eyeing the thing carefully.

“How - what the hell happened? Why does it exist?”

Sam seemed to register what Wilford said, at least somewhat, because it curled into Darks hand even more, looking close to meek. Dark held it close to his chest before speaking.

“Let me guess: it formed with you?”

Anti scratches his head and shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess so. It was bein’ all clingy in som server, like it recognised me or somethin’, then when I tried to come back, it came back with me.”

Anti wasn’t really sure what to do. It wasn’t like he caused this thing to exist specifically, but it was probably made of code just like him if it had formed that way. Not to mention, the idea of trying to force it back into the server, forcing it into a form it maybe didn’t like it didn’t want to take... that gave Anti the chills.

Dark seemed to know what to do though.

“We should take it to the Septics. After all, you did say it was your mascot collectively. A small group of people dedicated and emotionally invested in the welfare of one potentially sentient life form is ideal.”

Wilford looked moderately impressed with Darks response. He didn’t seem the type for caring about anything that couldn’t assist him in some way.

“Perhaps we can visit it every now and then.”

He tacked that onto the end and Anti snickered.

“Ye care about it already, don’t ye?”

Darks shoulders raised, looking a little defensive, bringing Sam even closer to his chest until Sam was touching and climbing up his tie.

“No. I’m just... being cautious, that’s all.”

Wilford laughed, putting his hand around Darks shoulder but retracting it when Sam tried to touch him.

“Oh, Darkling. You’re far more adorable than that thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
